


Burning Gossamer

by Mandibles



Series: Scerek Week [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, M/M, S01E12, alpha!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scerek Week, Day Five: Alternate Universe. Scott becomes the Alpha, not Derek. This is standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Gossamer

Scott has never killed anyone before. Never even thought of it, not in real life. Not even his father.

Yet, killing Peter is surprisingly easy, the act of swiping a claw across his burnt throat, slitting it, simple and quick. Blood—Peter’s blood—spatters his hand as the life sputters from his eyes, and the fact that he’s killed someone, without hesitation, without regrets, should horrify him. Instead, he’s too caught up in the sudden hot rage that prickles through his skin, pure unfiltered  _power_ , and how all senses fire awake in an almost physical blow. He looks down at his hands, shaking and twitching and—no.

This doesn’t feel like a cure. This feels like—like—

Scott swings around, palms still upturned, and Derek staggers back as though repelled. “Derek—Derek, what is—” When Derek turns his head away, an enraged growl bursts from Scott unbidden. “ _Derek_!”

Eyes flash blue, leather squeaks as Derek clutches himself. “I told you it was just a legend, Scott, a myth. I told you it—”

“What’s going on, then?” Scott demands with a ferocity that makes everyone—Derek, Allison, Stiles, Jackson, Mr. Argent, even himself—flinch. He spots Allison try to approach and finds himself warding her off with a roar. In an instant, Mr. Argent’s coming between the two with cold intensity and a cocked pistol aimed, Scott’s sure, between his brows. He falters at the terror that pinches Allison’s face in flickering firelight and eases his tense stance, drops bloodied, clawless hands at his sides.

Then, it clicks.

Scott staggers back, glares down at Peter’s body, his wide, dead,  _human_  eyes. “No. No, I can’t be—”

“Alpha.” Scott turns to Derek who approaches with his head still ducked, eyes still blue. And, that’s just so strange; he’d only just gotten used to Derek’s direct, firm gaze. Now he can’t even look in his direction. “You’re the Alpha now, Scott.”

The silence they plunge into is thick, broken only by the crackle of flames and, for Scott, the thundering of six frantic heartbeats. He can only stare at Derek in disbelief, watch his throat as he swallows, fingers as he carts them through his hair, and the urge, the need to dominate throttles him. He chokes and Derek finally tears his attention away from the fire and looks at him, his face drawn with a realization Scott hasn’t caught onto yet.

They stare, until Scott breaks away to observe his girlfriend behind her father, his best friend with Jackson behind him, both hovering at a distance, but not wanting leave.

“What do I do?” he mutters, gaze dropping to the charred corpse, the stink of burning flesh somehow not disgusting him, but just the opposite.

Derek is quiet, then, “I don’t know.” Scott’s eyes squeeze shut. “But, I’ll help you.” Red eyes flick open. “I don’t know what I can do, but I’ll do what I can. I’m sorry,” he adds belatedly, misplaced but sincere.

It’s small, tight with discomfort and doubt, yet there’s still a single, gossamer string of hope being offered that Scott can't help but cling to with a sharp nod.

“Okay. Okay, I trust you.”

And, he prays, prays that he's right, because gossamer is easy to burn.


End file.
